mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MarioKartDSYes MarioKartWiiNo/Top 10 BEST Mario Kart Items!
Tell me, what makes Mario Kart different from any other racing game? The vehicles? Nah. The tracks? Kind of, but not quite. The items? Bingo! There are a lot of good items in Mario Kart, and it is really fun to screw over other players with them. Now that we have seen the Top 10 WORST Mario Kart Items, let's move onto what I think are the Top 10 BEST Mario Kart Items. If you don't like any of these items, I respect your opinion. Ranking Order Number 10 Number 10: Thunder Cloud. I understand that a lot of people hate this item because they just get shrunk by him, but for me, I find him as a good item because he not only gives me a speed boost, but I can easily pass him off to another racer. Number 9 Number 9: Fireball. The Fireball from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! is one of my favorite items in Mario Kart. This item allows you to shoot five fireballs at once, just like five moving Bananas. Number 8 Number 8: Green Shell. The Green Shell is a pretty good item. When you throw it, it travels in a straight line and bounces off walls. You can also hit opponents with it with a well timed throw. Number 7 Number 7: Fake Item Box. The Fake Item Box is useless in terms of defense, but it really flips over the player, just like with any type of shell. I really place this in front of an Item Box, which gets my opponents into thinking the Item Box has moved places. Number 6 Number 6: Super Horn. Spoiler: You will NOT find the Blue Shell anywhere on this list. Why? Because it is far from being a GOOD item. The only good this item provides is ruining the day for the 1st place racer by blowing them into pieces, and if you use this item in last place, that does you no good. The Blue Shell is extremely useless if you are that far behind. That's why this spot belongs to the Super Horn. This item gives off a soundwave that not only flips over opponents, but destroys the infamous Blue Shell. Number 5 Number 5: Super Leaf. I love the Super Leaf. This item gives you a tail that can really flip racers near you, give you more air gliding time, and collect Coins. The newer Piranha Plant is lame compared to this item. Number 4 Number 4: Red Shell. The Red Shell is my favorite shell. This item acts like a Green Shell, but it locks onto the nearest racer in front of the user when thrown forward. My opponents don't have anything to block it with, so I can easily get ahead of them. Number 3 Number 3: Starman. What do you need if you need to dodge that annoying Lightning item? That's right. You need the Starman. While invincible, you will protect yourself from everything like Bullet Bills and Starman racers. The Lightning won't even shrink you! The Mega Mushroom is just a worse version of this item, and you will shrink back to normal if sturck by Lightning and even get hit by the former two items I mentioned. Number 2 Number 2: Bullet Bill. What is better than just being invincible? Moving up to 1st place while doing so. That's why the Bullet Bill is on this list. He can really turn a race you are losing into a race that you will definitely win. I understand that you recieve this item in last place, but he is an awesome item to use. Number 1 Number 1: POW Block. The POW Block is the rarest item in Mario Kart Wii, but it is my personal favorite item in the Mario Kart series. This item appears above all racers in front of the user. This is a buffed Banana because your opponents not only lose their items, but it also sends them into an explosive spin that stops them if this item hits them. This item is way less annoying than the Lightning because it's much easier to dodge. Like the Bullet Bill, the POW Block can turn a lost race into a race that you can actually win. You will recieve this item in the middle of the pack. I like how satisfying it is to use this item, especially when i use it against the AI. Honorable Mentions Blooper - Koopa Kart 8.png|Blooper Chain Chomp - Koopa Kart 8 Deluxe.png|Chain Chomp Lucky Seven - Koopa Kart 7.png|Lucky 7 Dishonorable Mention MegaMushroomMK8.png|Mega Mushroom Category:Blog posts